


Operation:WITSEC

by Thepresidentofrussia23



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Character Death, Boys In Love, Car Accidents, Developing Relationship, Evil Author Day, False Identity, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Identity Issues, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Survival, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, True Love, Witness Protection, Worth Re-Reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/pseuds/Thepresidentofrussia23
Summary: Two lives are careening into a collision course in a matter of thirty six hours and their lives will never be the same.A witness and a police officer are torn from opposite coasts and relocated for their own safety, with new identities and stories. What they don't realize is that their past is stalking after them like a lion hunts down the gazelle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brihana25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/gifts).

Joe Reagan and Johnny Lawrence never expected in their entire lives to ever have their stories of their lives to ever converge like this in such a abrupt manner, to be torn from the lives that they once had, the families that they once had, the friends that they once had, all of that was gone overnight for both men. Their lives had ended for both of them on the night of May 15th, 2009. Joe Reagan was shot several times in the back, and he fell to the ground, on the cold, dark and lonely pavement as his blood puddled around him. Officer Lydia Gonsalves screamed and cried out loud as she held pressure onto his wounds and called out "10-13! 10-13! Officer down! WE NEED A BUS!"  
Joe Reagan opened his eyes to the beeping and squinted against the light and sat up as a man in a khaki colored trench coat and gray hair that was slicked back spoke   
"Officer Joseph, you will be relocated immediately as soon as you are able to be discharged from the hospital."  
"What...do you mean?"  
"Officer, if you remember correctly, there was an attempt on your life three nights ago. In fact, as we are speaking, your family believes that you are dead."  
"My family wouldn't believe that at all! My dad is not a fool to begin with! He is the commissioner of the NYPD of all things! My older brother is a detective, he will find out and the ruse will fall apart."  
"We have had a realistic dummy made for this reason. There will be no reason for them to suspect the ruse. We will give you a cover story and a new identity and new documents to corroborate your story as soon as we can begin. Do you understand fully what is expected of you in order to secure you and your family's safety?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"All right then. Let us begin."  
In Reseda, California, Johnny was busy buying liquor from the gas station when he heard angry voices yelling near the cash register, he was a cavalier man, but he was not a stupid man, he carefully hid behind the food aisle as he saw the Hispanic man, filled with tattoos and had a diamond earring on as well as a crown and a cross chain necklace on and gaped when he saw the man raise a 9mm Colt pistol and fire it nine times into the chest of the cashier named Nestor. Nestor crumpled over dead as the other Hispanic man screamed Spanish slurs and spat on his dead body and ran off. Johnny's heart was thudding in his sternum loudly, he could feel his chest heaving as he ran in a corner and retched over and over. The cashier that always gave him a hard time, was dead...just like that. Johnny picked up his cellphone with sweaty fingers and pressed 911 on the keypad and was barely coherent as he fell to his knees and vomited again and he could hear the cacophony of sirens that pierced through the deadly dangerous silence and he could see the blue and red lights mingling with the white and red lights on the tops of the emergency vehicles. The police officers first came to tape up the scene and mark it as a crime scene and the medics came through to put a shock blanket on him as technicians came in to mark evidence and take photos of the crime scene and gather the evidence and close the store since the owner was dead.   
Johnny dressed in a suit, standing in the witness stand, his mind was disconnected from his body as he asked again:  
"Could you repeat that question again?"  
"Where were you at 8:30 P.M of May 15th, 2008?"  
"I was at the gas mart. Buying myself Coors Banquet and some groceries. I was at the food aisle when I heard shouting from the gun man. He was speaking in Spanish. I caught a few words. Most of them were slurs. The man was demanding payment, a bribe for the cashier to run his business. The cashier refused and he fired three times into Nestor's torso, head and groin."  
"Can you identify the gunman in this courtroom?"  
"Yes."  
"Can you point him out to us please?"  
Johnny pointed out the man with the diamond earring and the tattoos and in heavy shackles and the prosecutor announced:  
"Let the record state that the witness has pointed to the defendant as the gunman."  
The next day after college, Johnny was returning home from an evening class when a car crashed into his side and his car flipped onto its top so that he was hanging upside down from his seat, his cellphone skittered away from his reach as he could hear the screeching of tires and the glow of the red tail lights fade into the darkness. His back and neck hurt so much and he could smell gasoline dripping onto the asphalt as he could feel blood drip down the side of his head. His consciousness slipped away as he heard someone shout   
"Hang on sir! I have called an ambulance."  
Johnny was in and out as he could see the blurred white lights whiz by him as he could see medics shouting medical terms he was beginning to understand and many of them were not good at all from his understanding and his head was pounding and there was a plastic oxygen mask clamped to his face as the white ceiling kept rushing over him and he tried to move his head but it was restricted by the cervical neck collar and the two blocks keeping him from moving his head and he could feel a sharp pinch in his left arm, the IV was being inserted into him but it wasn't enough to cut through his lethargy and his dizziness. God, he needed to vomit and he started gagging and the doctors quickly tipped over the backboard as he vomited into an emesis basin and he was sedated.   
Johnny woke up with bandages on his chest and head as he blearily blinked his eyes open and he groaned and noticed a man that he didn't know in his room. Johnny was beginning to panic and hyperventilate, so the agent stood up and placed a calming hand on Johnny's knee and crushed the nurse call button and said   
"My name is Agent DeCruz. I'm from the U.S Marshalls. We need to talk."  
After the nurse injected some painkillers. The agent closed the glass sliding door and the privacy curtain. Johnny stared at the tiles, counting them mentally, one by one, as there was nothing else to amuse himself with. He could hear the whirring of the vent as he turned his head and the Agent spoke.   
"There has been an attempt on your life. Can you remember what the car looked like? Plates? Description of the assailant?"  
"Was a Jeep. Dark colored. That's all I can remember."  
"That's all right. Let me know if you can remember anything else. As for you, you need to be relocated as soon as the doctor clears you. You cannot stay here for the sake of yourself and your family. These men will stop at nothing to get revenge. They will do whatever it takes to put you in the cemetery. Do you understand me? "  
"You're saying they could go after my ex wife Shannon and my son Robby? My friends? Even Daniel LaRusso?"  
"Exactly. Which is why we have notified your family and friends that you died in a car wreck and that there was nothing left of your body."  
"My car. It was my favorite car. It was a classic."  
"None of that matters now. You will be given a new identity, new place of residence and new documents and a new backstory. As of yesterday, Johnny Lawrence no longer exists. Do you understand completely what you are about to undertake?"  
"Yes."  
Johnny was in tears, he was going to leave his past and whatever was left of his future forever, he would never see Robby again. Not that he was ever in his son's life in the first place.  
"All right then, let us begin the process of what it will take for you to relocate."


	2. Out of Nothing, Everything

Johnny sat in his new one bedroom, one bathroom apartment, sitting in the kitchen, which was sparsely furnished and looked very tiny and was extremely claustrophobic at a first glance to the unaware observer. The snow was piling up outside and he could see that he was in Kansas City. Kansas City was clearly not Reseda or even Encino Hills at all in any way whatsoever. Kansas City was much chillier and there were no palm trees in sight and the days were shorter and the nights were longer and he was two hours ahead of Encino Hills as well. That in of itself was fucking over with his sleep schedule and Johnny was fiddling with his watch, one of the few objects that he was allowed to bring with him during the relocation process and all of it was extremely bewildering to the blonde man who had never seen so many different types of people in his entire life as a wealthy white boy from the rich side of town during his childhood. Johnny was told by a Detective Richard Furman   
"Can you please repeat the cover story that we have given you Mr. Garrett?"  
Johnny gave off an exasperated sigh and retorted with sass  
"And remind me why do I have to do this again?"  
"Look, I understand that leaving behind your friends, family and the hometown you grew up in is not going to be easy. You will have to deal with homesickness for sometime and that is normal. I have dealt with this throughout my career as a Detective for Kansas City. It is important to get this story straight, without flaws in order to build yourself roots and also so that we do not have to repeat the process of you being relocated and being given a new identity. Now, as I said, go over the story again."  
"My name is Dr. Anthony McMurray Garrett, I have just moved in from Portland after getting a job as a businessman and I divorced my wife of nine years because she was cheating on me and draining my finances to fund her cruises and I found her sleeping with a attorney. I have a PhD in finance marketing and sales and my dissertation is on the value of the function of diversity in sales and finance marketing."  
"Close, but not good enough. You forgot to mention the fact that you were born in Post Falls, Idaho and that you have no sibling or children and that your parents are dead of natural causes."  
Those words hit home to Dr. Anthony slightly as he took in a deep breath and sighed, he wiped away a tear that slid down his cheek and then began to repeat his new backstory and whimpered slightly as he memorized his new birthday, social security number, it took him roughly thirty minutes to memorize his new backstory and to integrate it into him as well. Johnny knew that he had to change his personality, his mannerisms, everything, even his appearance. He was handed a cellphone and the detective told him   
"This phone only has my number in the phone book. And remember that you cannot try to contact your relatives or friends back in Reseda, this is paramount for your safety and for their safety. The cartel will do whatever it takes to bring you down, you must always stay one step ahead of them, good luck and god speed, Dr. Garrett."  
Meanwhile in another part of Kansas City, Joseph Reagan was in another apartment as well, here the snow was becoming slushy and thick with patches of ice growing on the streets, he was used to blizzards rolling through New York City and did a few tours himself in the city while the blizzards roared and howled through Broadway. Joe leaned out the window and watched the snow twirl around like ballerina figurines in midair as his air fogged on the cold glass window pane, his mind on his brothers and sister and his family and most of all, his girlfriend who most definitely was going to be heartbroken and devastated and lonely. Joe grabbed his bag of clothes since he was no longer was wearing his police uniform or had his gun or badge on him, it made him feel naked, vulnerable in a way when disarmed, he missed the familiar weight of the pistol on his waist and most of all, he was going to miss the Sunday dinners, Joe slid down the wall onto the ground sobbing and weeping, he wiped his tears away, holding a family photo of his parents and his siblings and his grandparents and his niece and nephews. He placed a kiss on the glossy photograph and put it away and Detective Nate Ramirez came over and said  
"You are familiar with undercover as you are a former cop, yes?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you should know how cover stories work, you screw up even one letter, you have to be relocated for your and your family safety."  
"Right. Anyway, like you told me, my name is Oleg Menshikov and I am from Voronezh, Russia. I immigrated here when the wall fell and became a citizen when I was 19 years old. I am still looking for a wife to marry as I am very picky. I have a Master's degree in electrical engineering from LSU and a Bachelor's in nuclear engineering. My mother died of a stroke three years ago and my father refuses to speak to me because he views me as a traitor to Mother Russia and I have no siblings."  
"Well, you seem to have it all down already. You are very good Oleg. Let's review the story again and make sure you have it all memorized, all right?"  
"Right..."  
Joe wanted to cry out that he was gay and not interested in ever getting a wife for himself. He wished he could have come out to his family, but he didn't and now, he never would have the chance to do so. The thought of Henry grieving his death broke Joe's heart so much. Jamie would be especially so devastated, he couldn't imagine what his family was going through right now. Joe wept silently as the detective handed him a number and reminded him of the protocol and left. Joe Reagan was now Oleg Menshikov and he hated it.


	3. You see me in your dreams

Johnny Lawrence AKA Dr. McMurray Garrett was now signing up to teach as a professor in physics in a local community college that seemed to be barely getting its legs up in the education department. The buildings were small and ratty portables and the lab equipment was outdated technology from the University of Missouri that they no longer needed and many of the professors were like Dr. Anthony, they had credentials that seemed...well...spotty and suspicious and they were not well versed in the topics that they taught and well, he was very nervous, these students were clearly were hardworking students that deserved the best education and yet he couldn't provide it for them. He felt so bad as he began his lecture and tried to explain physics from what little, rusty knowledge he knew from his high school years nearly thirty years ago. A brown haired man snorted   
"Do you even fucking know what you even are trying to teach us old man? Or are you that dense? Someone should fucking fire you man!"  
"I...I uh..."  
Dr. McMurray found the roster and read it and said   
"Oleg? Is that your name?"  
"Uh Yeah, you suck ass at teaching physics! I studied physics before! You are a clear moron!"  
The students muttered amongst themselves and a few left the classroom after that comment, Oleg stayed after class and Dr. Anthony asked  
"You called me a moron, you insulted my intelligence. You insulted me, you insulted my education background, what is there to say to you?"  
"Look, if you really struggle with physics, I can help you...I kind of struggled with physics myself."  
"Really? You would help me?"  
"Why not?"  
Johnny blushed slightly when he saw the brunette man's lips curve upwards slightly and his cheeks turned a shade of pink when he added  
"There might just be some coffee in it for the both of us...why don't we go somewhere nice and quiet."  
"Sure, why not?"  
Both Johnny and Joe went to a local coffee booth where the waitress took their orders and brought them their coffee as the sun set below the hills and Joe began   
"I know you aren't a doctorate, I know you aren't from around here and I know you don't know shit about physics."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I know some things from the trade of reading people's body language and you clearly wouldn't belong in a shithole place like this."  
"Then why are YOU here then?"  
"Well you see, I moved from Voronezh, Russia when I was 15, I became a citizen when I was 19. I'm here for a fresh start. I have a bachelor's in nuclear engineering."  
"Well if you had your bachelors in that, why are you in a shitty no-name college like this?"  
"Well, my degree isn't worth the paper it is printed on here in America, Americans like you know this, yes?"  
"Of course. Well, I can tell you are lying cause you do have a cop look about you"  
"How do you know?"  
"Let's just say I had my fair share of being chased by the cops. It wasn't fun."


End file.
